Change Of Heart
by JiJi the Vampire
Summary: Not good at summaries...-- PG13 just in case. one shot well maybe. pairings:InuKag MirSan SessYume KouAyame Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for Yume.


Change of Heart  
  
Yume: I'm warning you it's going to suck! Please! Run for your no good lives!!!! Inu-Yasha: "Don't worry anything I'm in will be great!" Yume: "You wish..." --  
  
"Are we there yet?" A girl asked. "Yeah, are we there yet?" A boy with long black hair repeated. "Yes Inu-Yasha, we'll be there in about 15 minutes." The man driving said. They pull up to a huge mansion followed by another car. "Whoa! This place is huge! This must be why we invited Miroku's family to live with us!" Inu-Yasha screamed. A 3rd car arrives with Miroku and his parents. "No duh, Sherlock." A boy with long silver hair and gold eyes said.  
  
"Oh shut up, Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha yelled back. They began to argue. "Man, they are like children! Right Inu-Hime?" A boy with short black hair said. "In less than 10 seconds they'll start fighting." "For once your right, Miroku." She giggled. "Pay no attention to idiots..." He muttered over and over again. A woman stepped forward. "Boys calm down!" With the sound of voice they quickly stop. "Yes mother." They said in unison. Then a red Mazda Miata pulls up. "Sorry! I got out of school late!" A girl with black-silver hair said. "Inu-Jotei. You're always late, why change now?" Inu-Yasha chuckled.  
  
"You're just mad little brother. Because I've got a car." She smirked. "Uh..Guys." Miroku began, "It's going to rain soon and most of the stuff that needs to be moved inside belongs to us." With that everyone ran back and  
  
forth between the cars and house. Later on they all got a grand tour of the house. "Inu-Yasha this will be your room." His mother said. "It's so big! I'll be able to keep all my stuff here and still have room to move!" He ran downstairs, upstairs and back again until all his stuff was in his room. "Man, when it's important to him, he becomes the Hulk." Inu-Jotei said. "Careful not to get on his bad side." Inu-Hime warned. "Why? He poses no threat to me." "Wow I didn't know he's that weak!  
  
"You know I can hear you." He sighed. They smiled innocently. -The Next Day – "Hey Kagome!" A girl shouted. "Oh, hi Sango!" "What's up guys?!" A girl popped up out of nowhere giving Kagome and Sango heart attacks.  
  
"Hi Yume!" Kagome answered as Sango waved. "Did you guys see who moved in yesterday?" Sango asked. "No." Kagome answered sadly. "Oh! I did, well at least I saw one!" She screamed. "He's real cute, he's got to be at least  
  
19 or 20!" They all squeal. "Did you see anyone else Sango?" Kagome asked. "Yea 2 more. One with long black hair and another with shorter black hair pulled back, but I heard he was a pervert." She answered. "Disgusting!" They all yelled. "Alright students sit down!!" Ms.Takashi yelled. We have 2 new students talking about how odd it is for kids to transfer during the end of school. The boys walk in. "Those are the kids in the mansion". Sango eagerly whispered. "Their names are Inu-Yasha and Miroku. You two can sit behind...uh.. Kagome and Sango". She pointed them out. "Miroku, huh? I'll remember that". Kagome giggled.  
  
Both boys look at them, Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome, she glares back. "Man! What's his problem? "She said to Sango. "Dunno." She replied.  
During Lunch "What, those two boys are in our first three classes!" Yume shouted. "Showed me who they are!" "All right, all right. Don't have a cow!" Sango replied. They walk over to them. "Hello"  
  
"Hi...Uh...you're who?" Miroku asked. "Sango, and these are my friends, Kagome and Yume." "Hi!" Kagome said. "Hello!" Yume cheerfully greeted them. "Hey" Inu-Yasha answered. Miroku walked over to Sango. (Pat-Pat) "Hentai!!' She screamed. (Slap) She stomped off. Yume and Kagome stared at him furiously. "You pig!!" They both yelled and left. "Bravo, bravo. You made another female enemy." Inu-Yasha said. "Smooth"  
  
"Well, thank you." He said sarcastically. "Welcome. I don't mind though, that Kagome girl looks like my last girlfriend" "The one who died in that car accident? Kikyo, right?" "Yea." He sadly replied. "It's really weird to be around that girl." He took a quick breath. "Like She's comeback from the dead."  
  
"Da, Da, Dum!!" Miroku screamed. "Stop singing the music you heard in those horror movies." "I feel so ashamed." They began to laugh. A boy with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail walked up to them. "Hey! You're Miroku, right?" Miroku nodded his head. "Grrr." He gritted his teeth. " "I'm Kouga! And if you ever lay another hand on any of my friends, I'll beat you so bad, your own mother won't even recognize you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" He snapped back. "I'd like to see him try to ..." Inu-Yasha said. "Hey whose side are you on anyway?" "Your side of course" Inu-Yasha nervously chuckled. He turned his attention to Kouga. "So, What do you want to do, start a fight?" "If I have to!" He answered.  
  
"Ahem." A voice came from behind Kouga. "Oh, oh." Miroku said. It was Ms. Takashi, the meanest teacher in school. "Well, Hello Ms Takashi, we'd love to stay and talk but... we've kinda...gotta go!" All three zipped away quickly.  
  
Later that month, during Language Arts, Mr. Shiseiji told the students that they had to partner up with someone and write a story, which is okay to them until they found out he picked the partners! "All right, the partners are.... Kouga and Ayame, Miroku and Sango,  
  
"What!" Sango yelled. "Yes!" Miroku said cheerfully. Later he finally called the last names. "...last group is, Inu-Yasha and Kagome" "Nani!!" They both yelled.  
  
"And Yume, would you mind working by yourself?" "No, I don't mind." She replied. "Hey, Yume." Kagome called. "What?" "Would you mind working with me and Inu-Yasha, so I don't have to be alone with him?"  
  
"Sure, maybe you'll go to his house I can meet that one cute boy!!" "Deal!" She replied. "What are you whispering?" "Nothing." They both answered "So where are we going to do our project?" "We can't at my house... too crowded." She quickly made an excused. /More like, I don't want may Mom to think we're going out, Yuck!/ She thought. "Alright, my house then..." He replied. "Is it okay if Yume comes along?"  
  
"Um...whatever." He replied. Later the three walked to his house. "This is my house, big ain't it?" "Yea!!" Kagome yelled. "Hey, Kagome." Yume called. She walked up to her, "Why is he being so nice to you?" "I dunno?" She replied. "Follow me guys." He said.  
  
"Okay." They both say. They went into his room where he puts on Rock. Him and Kagome begin to brainstorm, after about 10 min, Kagome ask where the bathroom was and left. Yume looked around the room and saw a picture. "Is this Kagome?" She shouted. "No, It's my last girlfriend, Kikyo, she died in a car accident." He replied  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry...is this why you seem to be so uncomfortable around Kagome? I mead they do look alike." She asked, he said nothing. "I think, I hit the nail on the head." "Oh! I love this song!" Kagome yelled as she entered the room. "Oh, no!" Yume yelled. "See ya!" I gonna work somewhere else." She walked out and ran into someone. "Sor..." She was cut off. "Sorry!" He said, it was the older boy she liked. "Inu-Yasha turns that music down!"  
  
"Why should I, Sesshomaru?" "Cause Dad's sleeping! And I don't like it!" He yelled. Inu-Yasha quickly turned the music down. "Finally someone who agrees with me" Yume said. He looked at her. "If this music is bothering you, you can work in my room." He offered. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha felt odd being alone together and the next thing they knew, they were kissing. Even though Kagome didn't want to, She pushed away from him/ "I..I have to go." She got her stuff and left quickly. It was the day before the Summer Festival and Kagome still needed a date. Sango was with Miroku, Kouga with Ayame and Yume wouldn't tell her who her date was.  
  
She was the only one who would go alone for sure until.... "Uh... Kagome..." Inu-Yasha called from behind her, She turned to look at him. "Would you go to the Summer Festival with me?" He asked, his face beet red. She gasped and then smiled "Of course, Inu-Yasha, I'd love to."  
  
The day of the festival was great. Yume had gone with Sesshomaru. It was a big shock to them all, Kagome and Inu-Yasha are officially going out. Not only is Kagome happy but so is her mother that "A" on her story project put her Language Arts class grade up. So it is true, anyone can have a change of heart.  
  
Yume: "Told you it sucked!! Well I guess I can't change that please R&R and if I get a lot of good reviews then I'll try to make it from A one shot to a long ass story!!!!!!! But I really doubt it!" -- 


End file.
